Missing you
by I luv Milarion 1201
Summary: Arizona misses her daughter more than anything. A sweet fic reflecting Arizona's emotions over her daughter. written for Mother's day.


**Hello dear readers… I'm new to this fandom and this is my first try at writing Gray's anatomy fan fiction. So forgive me for any mistakes. This story is set in future and I thought it would be easier if I didn't brought any of Arizona's new love-interests or any relationship to this fic. After all, this is devoted to Sofia and Arizona. And this fic is for my sister who introduced me to the fandom. I love you sis. So as Mother's day weekend passed over, I thought it would be nice to write about this special mother daughter duo. Enjoy the fic and don't forget to review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters. I'm only borrowing them for a little time.**

It was a sunny, warm day in Seattle, and of course, hot. It was rather uncomfortable as sun glazed over everything, air getting hotter and hotter in every passing hour. By midday, it was rather exhausting just to stand on the sidewalk and stare at passing cars as they reflected the glaring sun. It was a day you rather prefer a cool shower and tub of ice cream than going to work. But for the employees of Gray-Sloane memorial hospital, it was another busy day, a beautiful day to save lives.

And as the summer vacations are staring, most of the people were planning vacations, summer camps and various leisure activities for their kids. And it was no exceptions to the parents among the residents of the hospital. Gray was planning to take her two older children to a summer camp, and she was trying to reschedule her surgeries so she could take them there herself, Kepner-Jackson duo was planning to take their daughter to a nice cabin by a lake for few days and even people who didn't have kids had their own plans for a little getaways.

But one person didn't have such plans. Dr Arizona Robbins was saddening reminded that her sweet little daughter lived across country and as per Callie's hasty request, this year Sofia won't be coming to her in this summer. Instead, she will be going to Disneyland with her mom and Penny. And Callie added Arizona can have Sofia for thanksgiving, but Arizona knew Sofia will be with her for fewer days. She missed her daughter very much. And Skype wasn't enough for her.

Arizona's mood was foul because of this reason and no one dared to cross a pissed off Arizona.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It was later that night; Arizona came home to an empty apartment, exhausted as always. She switched on the hallway light and just sat on the couch, kicking her shoes off. Sighing, she flipped through her gallery where there were tons of pictures of Sofia. Her baby pictures, toddler years and her first day at school and bunch of pictures Sofia recently sent her. And she stopped flipping through them at one special picture.

It was a selfie of baby Sofia and Mark, taken on the day she first rolled over. Daddy and daughter duo were happy, with Mark's addition of a silly face to make Sofia giggle. It was such a moment captured and frozen in time, Arizona felt a pang of sadness twisting her heart, for Mark was no longer with them, nor her baby girl was with her at the moment. And her heart sometimes whispered to her, if Mark was alive, nothing would be same as they were now. It was a cruel irony that it was first her brother was taken away from her, then she found a brother in Mark and he was taken away from her too. Life was too cruel to her in that way. Placing her phone on the couch, Arizona moved over to grab a bottle of wine and a glass, her sole companion on days like this.

She poured her second glass when her phone started ringing loudly. Exasperated, Arizona took it, thinking it to be a call from the hospital, but her expression suddenly changed seeing the caller I.D.

It was Sofia.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Few days later, an elated chief of fetal surgery was driving to the airport to meet her daughter, after long months of separation. Arizona was thrilled and the day outside matched her mood. It was a bright sunny day with clear blue sky with no puffy white clouds in vision. Trees glowed in various shades of green as she drove past them, humming along with the radio of her car. In the backseat of her car, there was a gift bag, a surprise present to her daughter. And everything was alright in the world for right now.

When waiting in the lounge of the airport, Arizona couldn't believe that her daughter is now old enough to fly alone. Not that Callie would ever let her to, but Sofia was 12 now, a pre-teen, and it seemed it was just yesterday that she was wearing her diapers and crawling all over in their apartment. Time had flown over her eyes before she even could register what was happening. Her gaze was fixed in a faraway, nonexistent point, lost in thought, until the voice she loved most echoed through the hall.

"Mommy"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the fic. I do hope to continue this for another chapter or two. Any ideas?**


End file.
